Moments and Chances
by Mizani Ashki
Summary: Snippets of time featuring the cast of So Random. A collection of drabbles and oneshots. Implied or blatant CxS included
1. Loganberries

"And that's a wrap!" Marshall shouted, beaming proudly at the cast of _So Random, _"Good show kids; that last sketch with the trampoline and the old lady . . . ah, just classic."

Tawni agreed, but added: "Clearly my role as the young girl was the funniest part though." She waved her manicured hands around as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The rest of the cast rolled their eyes.

"Actually," Grady pointed out, looking thoughtful as he did so, "I thought Sonny's part as the old woman was the funniest."

This remark was met with an ice-glare that sent Grady scampering to cower behind Nico.

"Ah, I mean, you were just as funny if not more Tawni."

"Scaredy-cat." Zora muttered under her breath.

"You were amazing Tawni!" Sonny said, half speaking truthfully, half attempting to abate the blonde's ego for now.

"Well duh!" Tawni remarked, flicking her hair. The rest of the group silently let out a sigh of relief. One diva crisis averted, possibly a million more to go.

Making their way over to the food table, all of them except for Sonny stopped dead in their tracks and gasped. Sonny glanced around, worriedly, looking for the source of their shock.

"What, what is it?!" She asked nervously.

Her response was four fingers aimed at a familiar blond boy, hovering around their food table.

"What is _he _doing here?" Nico demanded, and the rest of the cast who were pointing, nodded, outraged at the presence of Mackenzie Falls' lead.

"Protect the food!" Nico and Grady shouted simultaneously, and rushed ahead, Tawni and Zora close behind, anxious to defend their territory. Sonny, concerned with neither of these things, trailed after them.

"Get out of here Cooper!" Zora demanded as soon as they reached the table with the plethora of food. She waved her arms around frantically to try and accommodate for her small size.

"Yeah," Grady sneered, "What she said."

Chad dismissed them with an airy wave of his hand as he closely inspected the food. "Sonny, Cloudy, Rainy, Blondie, Tiny; don't you clowns have some banana peels to be slipping up on?"

"Actually, that's next week sketch where this one guy—" Grady started excitedly, but was silenced by the glares of Tawni, Zora and Nico. "— oh . . . right, I'm meant to be angry."

Their glares flicked back to Chad, who continued to ignore them. He moved around the table, and they shuffled around after him. Chad finally, and reluctantly, acknowledged them with a glance.

"Look, if you want to follow me around, do it next Tuesday," At their confused faces he flashed a winning smile, "The official '_follow around Chad Dylan Cooper Day_' – be there," He added a wink for effect. His smile quickly faded though. "That wasn't actually an invitation, but I needed the practise for an ad I'm filming later," He pointed a wary finger at them, "So don't go getting any ideas."

More eye-rolling ensued, but the soap star wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"Ugh, I have better things to do with my time." Tawni complained, and flounced off in the direction of their dressing rooms.

"Yeah," Grady said, nodding, "I heard the yoghurt machine is unattended."

Grady and Nico barely shared a look, before bolting in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Guys!" Zora yelled after them, "Just cause you were lucky to have me as your lawyer that one time, doesn't mean I'll do it again," She spared Sonny a serious glance, "Don't let drama boy here out of your sight."

"As if anyone would want to," Chad said, "I mean, look at me." He flashed another smile, before going back to scouring the food table.

"Whatever." Zora muttered, before running off to stop the yoghurt obsessed boys.

Sonny really didn't like the _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls _rivalry at times like these; she had better things to do than guard Chad; she could be texting her friends in Wisconsin, running over lines, thinking of new sketches. Instead she had to sit here and make sure one of the most egotistical and self-absorbed jerks she'd ever known, wasn't here to mess something in their show up.

"You're not supposed to be here you know." Sonny pointed out.

Chad looked up, "So that's why I _have to_ be here; geez, you sure are slow on the uptake Sonny."

Sonny stared back at him incredulously. "That makes _no sense _whatsoever."

"Well, obviously not to _you._" Chad retorted snidely. Sonny fumed silently.

"Why are you even here?" Sonny finally asked. There was no chance that Chad would be here without a good reason; and a good reason to him was usually along the lines of coming to their set to brag about how good Mackenzie Falls was, and that always annoyed Sonny, so she hoped she could get him to leave quickly.

"Well if you must know," Chad drawled exasperatedly, as if he were talking to a squealing fan, "This years' loganberry delivery hasn't arrived, so we're scouting out the rest of the shows to see if for some reason the delivery company thought any of you was worthy of such a delicious delicacy," He gave her a once over, "When your clearly not."

Sonny wondered if the banana cream pie on the table would be missed, if she instead used it to throw at Chad. Marshall would probably be disappointed, but she was sure he'd understand if he knew it was for a good cause.

"Look, your silly loganberries aren't here Chad, and if you're not here for any other reason, then I think you should leave." Sonny insisted, trying to sound as commanding as possible.

"Well how do you know I didn't come to see you?" Chad asked innocently, looking at her directly, making sure he made eye contact before smiling at her, all charm.

Sonny's brain stopped for a second while her heart sped up, and all the words in her mouth disappeared. She quickly regained her composure, cursing Chad for being so smooth. "You've done nothing but insult me since you got here, so I highly doubt you're here to see me."

"But Sonny," Chad cried dramatically, "How can I tell you my true feelings when the rest of our cast members are fighting?" He took her hands in his, and stared at her sorrowfully, "It would only cause both of us needless heartache."

Once again Sonny's throat dried up, and all she could do was stare at him blankly.

"I have to go now, but you mustn't think about me too much."

Chad smiled sadly at her, before dropping her hands and leaving her star struck.

Sonny snapped out of her daze, and realised that Chad had conned her again, and was now leisurely strolling away. On impulse, she passed by the food table, and hurried after the blond ego.

"Hey Chad!" She called.

Chad turned around slowly, "Look Sonny, I just said—"

_Splat! _

The rest of his words were met with a mouthful of banana cream pie goodness.

"I definitely won't be thinking of _you_, Chad," Sonny said sweetly, "But I hope you'll be thinking of me while you clean the cream pie off of your face."

Sonny spared him a cute smile, and it was now Chad's turn to gape as best he could through the cream on his face.

She left him standing there, leaving Chad to figure out where he could wash the mess off of his face.

_Stupid cute, _he cursed silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever Sonny get's star struck, for some reason I always wish she'd have a cream pie nearby. Weird on my part I suppose, but I reckon it's founded.

I am too obsessed with this show. Review if you wish.

Miz


	2. Lipgloss

It was a relatively non-normal day in the _So Random _girls' dressing room.

"How many lip glosses do you have?!" Sonny exclaimed. Tawni simply shrugged and tossed her blonde hair back as if she'd never thought about it before.

In front of them, on the table in their dressing room, was possibly more tubes of lip sticks and lip glosses than Sonny had ever even owned in her entire life. Many of them were various shades of pink, but there were quite a few obscure colours like purple, yellow, blue; one of them was even a suspicious shade of green.

"There's really not that many if you look at it closely." Tawni stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way, sweeping her gaze over the masses of lip product with a keen eye.

"If I look at it anymore closely I think I'm going to get a headache." Sonny admitted. The whoosh of the air vent door made the two co-stars look up to the third occupant of their dressing room.

"_I _think it's going to make me barf." Zora complained, accompanying this with a gagging noise.

"Eww, Zora!" Tawni exclaimed, and moved closer to the table in a protective manner.

Zora sulked and crossed her arms. "It's the truth."

Sonny picked up a bright red tube with sparkles running through it, and scrutinised it. "Why do you need so many anyhow?"

"_Because,_" Tawni informed her snootily, "Every girl needs a different way to glamorise her lips every day of the week," She paused, "Or every day of the year in my case."

Sonny snorted. "More like every day of the next decade."

"Millennium, you mean." Zora added.

Tawni narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Just because _you guys_ don't even have half the amount of gloss I have, doesn't mean you need to get all jealous about it."

Sonny put down the lip gloss with distaste. "I actually only have one lip gloss that I personally own; I'm not a big fan really."

The blonde diva recoiled in horror as if she was looking at a creature from another dimension.

"O-only . . . _one_?!"

It would have been almost comical if Tawni didn't look as if she was about to go into a serious state of shock; she was already hyperventilating, and Sonny put up her hands defensively, and tried to calm the girl down.

"Well it's not that much of a big deal right?" Sonny asked tentatively.

"_Not much of a big deal_?!" Was the near screamed, ear-splitting response.

Zora was shaking her head. "You've done it now; you unleashed Diva-McCrazy."

Sonny was starting to worry about where this situation was headed, and moved away from Tawni as a bit of a precaution. She tried to be realistic. "But not every girl has lip gloss," Tawni didn't look convinced, "Zora doesn't—"

As if on cue, Zora whipped out a case full of gloss from thin air. "According to princess here, apparently '_raspberry coco sunset_' makes my eyes sparkle like a dream." She remarked dryly. Sonny cringed, before she realised that Tawni was staring intently at her. But the creepiest part was the fact that she was smiling a wide smile that spelled doom in big black letters.

"We're going shopping."

Tawni grabbed Sonny's wrist in a vice grip.

'_Help me!' _Sonny mouthed desperately at Zora as she was dragged away, but the girl just shook her head.

"_You_ unleashed the demon, _you _deal with it."

She hissed like a cat for effect, and retreated into her sanctuary in the ceiling.

Sonny made a last desperate cry of defeat before she was completely dragged out of the dressing room.

It was going to a long day, and it wasn't even eleven in the morning yet. Thus was the penalty for unleashing the lip gloss demon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my defense, I'm really not as crazy as this drabble suggests . . . I mean, come on, she's a _lip gloss demon_ – who isn't afraid of that?

. . .

Yeah, I thought so.

Review if you fear the wrath of the lip gloss demon.

Miz


	3. Standing Invite

"Hey, this is the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, and . . . _Son-ny and Taw-ni_ . . . are officially invited to the only party you'll ever need to go to this season, to celebrate the premiere of my latest movie. It's this Saturday, so I hope to see you there . . . _Son-ny and Taw-ni_ . . ."

The cardboard cut-out of Chad winking while smiling his signature smile garnered three very different reactions from the girls in the _So Random _dressing room.

"Ooh, another party!" Tawni exclaimed, and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"If these things are supposed to be life-sized, why isn't his head bigger?" Sonny remarked dryly.

"I wasn't invited . . ." Zora said, not sounding the slightest bit upset, "Can we burn it?"

"Not before I get my invitation." Tawni said quickly, and snatched one of the cards attached, before leaving.

Sonny shook her head, and answered Zora's question. "He checks up on these things sometimes, and I think if we set it on fire he'd probably have an apoplexy."

"What's wrong with that?"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "Be nice Zora, you're too young to go to his party anyway."

Zora huffed and crossed her arms. "Can't burn _anything _nowadays . . ."

Sonny regarded the girl for a moment, before a sudden bright smile lit her face. "Well, don't burn it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you made a few alterations . . ."

------------------------------------------------------

Chad Dylan Cooper did not _have _to go around and check on his invitation cut-outs, but in an act that was clearly pure selflessness, he made the rounds to make sure that everyone could come (_not_ to check up on the perfect replicas of himself, like _certain brunettes_ believed). So really, one would have thought that with such benevolence, that people would treat his invitations with respect.

Apparently the cast of _So Random_ didn't think that way.

"Aargh!" The blond cried out at the sight of the cut-out, "What happened?"

The list of what _had_ happened to it was long; there was lipstick on the lips of the face, the hair had been completely lopped off, the word '_overrated' _was scrawled in big blue letters across his front, and around it's waist hung a rather fetching pink tutu. The list went on. He rushed over to the cut-out and cradled it in his arms. "Why?! Why?! He was so young and so-- so handsome!"

Oblivious to the boy's anguish, Sonny breezed into the room. Chad turned on her menacingly. "You people in _Chuckles City_ have no humanity I tell you, no humanity!"

Slightly taken aback by the very angry soap star, Sonny quickly sought to defend herself, "Well first of all, we are humane, and secondly, in case you haven't noticed, that isn't an actual human." She pointed at the cut-out for the last part.

"Well surely it's a crime to maim something so good-looking!" Chad cried, and waved it around in front of her face, "How could you do such a thing?!"

Deciding to ignore the fact that it was a rhetorical question, Sonny started pointing out the various new additions to the cut-out. "Well here we didn't actually mean to spoil it, but it was Meatball Monday, and Grady ate a few too many . . . " She pointed to another section, "And here is what's left of our spitting contest on Wednesday . . .Zora won that one."

With each explanation, Chad's look of horror grew, until he was essentially hyperventilating and Sonny realised perhaps she'd have to stop before something horrible happened to the real Chad. She removed the cut-out from his limp hands, and sat him down.

"You need to breathe some time Chad."

"B-but he – you – h-horrible –" Chad spluttered.

Sonny waited while the episode died down. Chad looked at her seriously.

"After _this_, you're going to _have to _come to my birthday party," He informed her, ignoring her eye roll, "_And _bring me the best gifts."

"Actually," Sonny sheepishly admitted, "I have plans on Saturday."

Chad shrugged, "Then give me my present now." He said, as if it were obvious.

"What?! But I haven't got anything to give you!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad leapt to his feet.

"Well I'm going to stand here until I get a birthday present." Chad told her smugly; he flashed a smile, "And I can stand here for a _long _time."

"It's a _dressing room, _Chad, there is nothing to give you except perfume and make-up." Sonny said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child, "Unless you want that sort of stuff."

Chad scoffed at her. "_Please,_ like I'd take anything from your dressing room," He motioned towards the door, "You can go buy me a present, and then come back and give it to me."

Sonny didn't budge.

"Or I'll just stand here forever." Chad declared.

"_Fine,_" Sonny said angrily, "Stand there for all I care, but I'm leaving now, and I'm _not_ going to come back with a present."

"We'll see." Chad said coolly.

"Fine!" Sonny said again.

"Fine." Chad repeated.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" She walked out of the room.

"Fine." Chad said again.

"_FINE!" _Sonny called from down the hallway.

A few seconds later, Chad answered the phone he normally wouldn't answer.

"Fine." He said straightaway.

"Fine!" Was the reply.

------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Sonny returned, hoping for Chad to not still be there. She wasn't in luck.

"Took you long enough," Chad whined as soon as she came through the door, "Is my present so big that you couldn't fit it in the door? Because you're not carrying anything."

"Good of you to notice." Was all Sonny said, and went to sit down at her dresser.

"Seriously Sonny," Chad said in a stern tone, "Where is my present?"

"I told you I wasn't going to get you one." Sonny replied calmly, and pretended to be interested in a flyer on her dresser.

"I know this is some sort of joke to you, but okay, ha ha, there, I laughed," He wiggled the fingers of his open hand, "Now where is my present?"

"It doesn't exist Chad." Sonny said, and made to move past him, but Chad grabbed her elbow firmly.

"Then I'm just going to stay here until it does exist." He warned her.

"But I have fans who won a contest coming in here tomorrow!" Sonny protested.

"Afraid they'll like me better?" Chad asked, smirking.

"_No,_" Sonny said through gritted teeth, "I'm _afraid_ that your ego will take up all of the space."

"Then I'd get me a present real quick then."

Sonny covered her face with her hands in frustration, "So if I give you a present, you will _definitely _leave, yes?"

"Pretty much," Chad said, nodding, "Though I wouldn't mind an apology for having left me waiting here for so long I think my legs lost —_mrph_!"

His words were lost somewhere in the distance that had disappeared as Sonny had pulled at his jacket lapel, and pressed her lips against his. He was famous for the one-finger silence scene on Mackenzie Falls, but Chad decided he preferred Sonny's method instead.

Before he could explore the method further, it was over. Sonny blushed an adorable shade of red afterwards, but stared determinedly at him.

"Does that count?" She asked defiantly. When he didn't reply (_couldn't _reply more like), she made to move away from him, but he reached out to hold her in place.

"What were the plans you had for Saturday?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone, completely ignoring her question.

"Why?" Sonny asked, confused, the warmth of his hand on her arm slightly distracting.

"Cancel them." Chad ordered in a low voice, and ducked his head to kiss her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I could have cardboard cut-out invitations, I really would.

Anyway, this is probably where the whole 'blatant' CxS from my summary comes in. The whole time Chad was standing there, he was pretty much asking for it, so how could I write it otherwise?

Review if you feel like it.

Miz

(Oh, and yes, I did squee inside when they kissed, but I'm just better at hiding it . . . squee!)


	4. Mirrors and Ratings

Tawni carefully arranged her hair in the mirror as the crewmen for '_Gotcha' _set about packing up after another day of filming. Sonny had left for home without so much as an explanation; Tawni herself had just been about to leave, but she walked past a mirror, and well . . . _well_, it was a mirror, and she was Tawni Hart after all.

She primped her blonde locks once and was applying a coat of gloss on when Gilroy Smith settled in a chair nearby. He was sighing dramatically, and to Tawni it almost looked like he was doing so to get attention. She decided not to ask him why he was sighing, instead concentrating on making her lips look perfectly shiny.

"Do you know why I went to all the trouble to get Sonny and Chad on the same episode?" He asked with a rhetorical air.

As she started to apply her second coat, Tawni suspected that he was going to tell her anyway.

"I thought if they got together on the show, I'd have ratings beyond any talk-show host's wildest dreams!" He said in a wistful tone of voice and his expression took on a likewise distant look, "Teen Hollywood's cutest couple, after all of their denials that something was going on between them . . ."

He trailed off, obviously depressed that his plan hadn't turned out the way he'd wanted it to.

Tawni paused as she recapped her cocoa-moco-cocoa, "There was something going on between them?"

Gilroy just gave her a look, "Look Tawni, you can drop the act."

Tawni hadn't been aware she'd _been_ acting; was she supposed to be acting right now? She cocked her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Gilroy waved his hand around vaguely, "I know that you and Sonny had a real off-camera pact behind your fake on-camera pact," He gestured towards her, "I mean, if you weren't really friends, you wouldn't have done what you did to protect her privacy."

The whole act in question made Tawni feel a little funny. Her brain was still telling her that it was a stupid thing to have done, but her heart (Tawni Hart had a heart? Who knew?) was feeling all . . . content? Tawni wasn't sure what it was, but it made her smile.

She took a seat next to Gilroy, who was still moping. Comforting people wasn't something available in her repertoire; she searched around in her mind for something thoughtful to say.

"Rubber pencil?"

------------

A/N: You cannot deny the funniness of the rubber pencil; bow before its amazing prowess.

Review at your leisure,

Miz


End file.
